My Saiyan Family!
by dbzlover135
Summary: This is the sequel to "My Saiyan Children" it is basically about the GT series with Sapphire, Vegeta and Rikku's youngest child
1. Chapter 1

_**My Saiyan Family**_

_** Chapter 1 **_

* * *

5 years have passed since Goku left to train the boy named Uub.

Sapphire is now a happy and healthy 5-year old girl.

She has shoulder length black hair, Goku's and Rikku's bangs, Rikku's eyes, and she has her tail.

Vegeta has mellowed out during the years on Earth with his family.

He refuses Sapphire to fight but the twins secretly train her and she could already transform at the age of 3.

Right now Vegeta was sitting on a bench at the park as Sapphire played.

"Daddy!"

Vegeta looked up then smiled as Sapphire ran towards him.

He picked her up then sat her on his lap letting her catch her breath.

"What is it Sapphire?"

"Where is Gogeta and Vegetto?"

"Gogeta is probably on a date with Shin and Vegetto is probably hanging out with Trunks and Goten."

"Where is mommy?"

"She is training back at the house."

"Can we go home? I wanna watch her train."

"Sure thing."

Vegeta put her on his shoulders then flew into the air flying towards their house.

When they got home they saw Rikku changing into her regular gi very fast.

"Whats going on Karat?"

"I just got a call from Bulma and she says Goku is back but he is a child."

"Kakkarot is a child?"

"Yeah, 12 years old to be exact."

"Why is he a child?"

"I'm not sure, she said Goku was going to explain it when we get there."

"Who's Goku?" Sapphire asked.

"Goku is my twin brother, also your uncle."

"Cool."

"Come on Geta."

"Don't call me Geta."

"Don't act like you don't love it."

He growled causing Sapphire and Rikku to giggle.

When they got to Capsule Corporation Vegeta told Sapphire to watch TV.

She was getting very bored so she saw Pan outside.

She smiled before running outside then seeing a boy with a crazy hairdue following her.

When she finally made it up to them Pan was flying away.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Sapphire, who are you?"

"I'm Goku, your uncle."

"My mommy and daddy were telling me about you."

"I remember you when you were a baby, you were very strong."

"Thanks."

As they were talking a man jumped up and hugged Sapphires waist.

"I gotcha now, you can't get away!"

"Are we playing tag or something?"

"Huh, who are you? You aren't Bra Briefs."

"I'm Sapphire Ouji."

The man looked at Goku.

"Are you two related? You look alike."

"He's my Uncle Goku."

The man nodded his head then grabbed their hands walking away.

"Where are we going?" Goku asked.

"Um...we're gonna get some lunch."

"Yum! Food!"

The man drove them to a restraunt where the both of them ate everything they could get their hands on.

"That was good!" Goku said.

"Will that be cash or credit?"

"I will just charge it."

The man took them to the amusement park where they rode on a rollarcoaster.

Once they were off the man with the afro felt sick.

"I can't believe you feel sick, not even I feel sick." Sapphire said.

"Can we go home now? We really have to go." Goku said.

"No, no, no, kids the fun has just started, I just need to find a phone."

"Is this some type of game?"

"Yeah sure."

"Wait here Sapphire."

"Okay."

"Ready, set, go."

Goku flew through the sky roof leaving the kidnappers confused.

"I told you I'm not crazy."

"He might of gotten away but we still have the girl."

The man with the hat picked up Sapphire then placed her on the ground.

"Hey guys! I got a phone!"

They looked into the sky then screamed as Goku threw the phone booth onto their car.

They both got into the car then drove away.

"Forget this! We're getting jobs!"

"I guess they didn't want to play the game Uncle Goku."

"I guess not, lets get back to Capsule Corp."

Sapphire nodded as they both flew back.

When they got there Sapphire hugged Vegeta's leg.

"Hi daddy."

"Where have you been?"

"These two men fed me and Uncle Goku, then brought us to the amusement park, and then they left us."

Vegeta sighed.

"Don't ever talk to strangers."

"Okay daddy."

They both looked at the ship as it blasted off sending Goten into a bunch of boxes.

"Were they supposed to do that daddy?"

"I'm not sure, but I know that Bulma will be angry."

Vegeta picked up Sapphire then walked over to Rikku.

"Were any of our brats on the ship?"

"No, none of them were."

"Can I go play with Hercule?"

"Sure, be careful."

Sapphire nodded as she flew towards Hercule's mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

_**My Saiyan Family **_

_**Chapter 2 **_

* * *

A month went by since Goku, Trunks, and Pan all left into space.

Sapphire was playing with Vegetto when he put a serious face on.

"Sapphire I want you to go find Gogeta and stay with her."

"Why?"

She looked over to the door when she saw Gohan and Goten standing there with smirks on their faces.

"Something is wrong with them and I don't want you to get hurt, now go."

She took one last look at them before flying away.

Sapphire flew to Shin's house then ran in.

"Princess what are you doing here?" Nappa asked.

"Something is wrong with Gohan and Goten."

"Alright, I'll go over there and check it out."

She nodded then ran into Shin's room seeing Gogeta and him making out.

"Gogeta!"

Gogeta broke the kiss then looked at her sister.

"Whats wrong?"

"Goten and Gohan are acting really strange, Vegetto sent me here."

"Alright, I want you to stay here, Shin and I will see whats going on."

She nodded then watched her sister and Shin fly away.

She waited at their house for hours but they never came back.

When she walked out of their house she started to fly towards her house when Buu stopped her.

She watched Buu spit Hercule up then hold him in his arms.

"Don't go Sapphire." Hercule said.

"Why?"

"Baby will try to infect you."

"Infect me?"

"He has already infected your sister, brother, Goten, Gohan, Videl, ChiChi, and Shin." Hercule said.

"Why would someone do that? Are they sick?"

"They aren't sick, he is controling their minds."

"Oh no, I gotta go help!"

"If you go Baby will get you too."

"Its better then letting it happen!"

"He is trying to control all the saiyans." Buu said.

"Why all the saiyans?"

"Not sure, just stay here."

She looked down then nodded.

Buu blasted Hercule and Sapphire with his candy beam then ate them making them get put into his people pods.

"Where are we?"

"Inside of Buu, if we stay here we won't get put under his control."

She nodded her head listening to everything happening outside.

"How long will we stay in here?"

"For however long it takes."

"How did you guys find out about this Baby guy?"

"He infected Goten then I saw him say all saiyans will be put under Baby's control."

"I wonder how he knows about the saiyans? They are an almost extinct race."

"Who knows and who cares, as long as we are inside of Buu we will be fine."

Sapphire sighed then nodded.

_***2 WEEKS PASS***_

Sapphire was asleep inside of her pod when Hercule woke her.

"Sapphire you awake?"

"I am now, whats going on?"

"Buu said that the mind control bug he sent around the world is finally out of the air."

"What does that mean?"

"We can go outside of Buu without being infected now."

"Awesome!"

Sapphire smiled hoping at least someone she knew besides Hercule and Buu would be uninfected.

"Buu can you spit us up!" Sapphire yelled.

"Sure."

Buu spit both Hercule and Sapphire out making them change back into their original size.

"Lets go see if there is anyone else besides us uninfected."

She levitated into the air flying high to see everything.

"Wait Sapphire!" Hercule yelled.

She turned around then gasped as she noticed all the infected people.

"This is terrible, if all those people are infected that means so are my mommy and daddy."

"Sapphire come back down here before your spotted!"

She levitated back to the ground sniffling.

Hercule looked at Buu before hugging Sapphire then picking her up.

"It'll be alright once Goku, Pan, and Trunks get back they will fix this mess."

"You sure?"

"Most likely."

"Thank you, can I call you grandpa?"

"Sure thing sweetpea!"

She smiled then hugged him.

She then opened her eyes then frowned as she thought of something.

"Whats wrong?" Buu asked.

"I just thought of something, my whole family shares a mental link, we know what each other are thinking."

"So?"

"That means if my family is infected they know where I am!"

"And Baby is using Vegeta's body." Buu said.

"Can't you break the link or something?" Hercule asked.

"You can block them out but I haven't learned how yet."

"Try reading their minds." Buu said.

She nodded then closed her eyes thinking of her mother.

She got into her mind then gasped.

"What happened?"

"I went into my moms mind link..."

"And?"

"Baby is torchuring Uncle Goku."


	3. Chapter 3

_**My Saiyan Family**_

_** Chapter 3 **_

* * *

Sapphire flew towards where Goku was with Buu hot on her tail.

Once she saw Goku she tried flying towards him but Hercule grabbed her foot.

"Let go! I gotta help him!"

"If he sees you get hurt you won't be helping him."

"I don't care! Baby is strong enough to kill Uncle Goku with one blow."

Hercule sighed then looked at Buu as he nodded his head.

"Fine, but you better stay alive."

She smiled then gave him the thumbs up sign.

She flew out towards Goku then stood beside him.

"Sapphire? How are you not under Baby's control?"

"Hercule and I stayed in Buu's tummy."

"Smart thinking."

"Look at this, I found two little monkies." Baby said.

"Your a coward! If you weren't a coward you wouldn't be in my daddies body!"

Baby chuckled.

"Once I'm done with this Earth I will kill Vegeta and all the saiyans."

"Why? What is your deal with saiyans?" Goku asked.

"My deal is that Vegeta's father, King Vegeta killed my people! The Tuffles! So I have taken my revenge on his son!"

"Thats cruel!"

"No its not Sapphire." Gogeta said.

"Just join us, its a lot of fun being a tuffle." Vegetto said.

"No!"

"Sweetie just join us." Rikku said.

"Oh no, Rikku he got you too." Goku said.

"Sapphire come with daddy." Baby said in Vegeta's voice.

She looked at Vegeta moving towards him slowly.

"Sapphire that isn't your dad, he is just using Vegeta's voice to trick you."

She looked back at Goku then back at Baby before blasting a ki blast in his face.

"You shouldn't have done that."

Baby grabbed her head then blasted her in the face sending her towards the ground.

"Sapphire!"

She growled as she sat up then looked at Baby.

"You will die! Either by my hand or my Uncle Goku's!"

"The way you talk is exactly like Vegeta, full of pride and lies."

Sapphire growled as she transformed then launched herself at Baby.

Gogeta fazed in front of her then smirked.

"You always said you wanted to see me as a super saiyan 3, heres your chance sister."

Sapphire covered her eyes as Gogeta transformed into a super saiyan 3.

She looked at Gogeta with shock before attacking her.

"Sapphire stop! Your no match for her!" Goku yelled.

"I don't care! I rather die trying then die doing nothing!"

Goku growled before looking at Baby.

"If my niece dies, I will kill you."

"You wouldn't take the chance of killing your best friend now would you?"

"Vegeta would rather die then be controled by a monster like you."

Baby chuckled then looked over at Sapphire.

She was getting beat to a pulp by Gogeta.

Gogeta smirked as she blasted a Kamahameha in her face sending her to the ground.

Goku gasped as Sapphire dropped out of her super saiyan form then laid there motionless.

"Sapphire..."

He growled as he looked at Gogeta.

"If you really were her sister you wouldn't of done that!"

"She chooses not to become a tuffle so she gets to die." Baby said.

Goku growled before attacking Baby.

Sapphire groaned then opened her eyes a bit seeing Goku getting beat by Baby.

"N-No..."

She saw a blurry purple man stand in front of her then pick her up.

"Don't worry Sapphire, I'm gonna heal you."

She smiled before closing her eyes.

When Sapphire woke up she looked around noticing she wasn't on Earth anymore.

"Where am I?"

"Your on the Kai planet."

She turned around seeing two men.

One had very long white hair, pointy ears, and had purple skin.

The second one was very old, had a small mustache, and was looking into a ball.

"Whats the Kai Planet?"

"A planet for the Kai's, I am the Supreme Kai and this is Old Kai."

She was about to say something but the Old Kai stopped her.

"I think I know what your about to say, something about me being old or wrinkly, correct?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I met your sister when she was your age, kept saying I was old."

"Well she wasn't wrong."

The Old Kai growled.

"Sapphire I brought you here because we think you could do something that no one else could do before."

"Whats that?"

The Supreme Kai closed his eyes then moved his hands around making a pole appear on the ground.

"Look familiar?" The Old Kai asked.

"It looks like my Uncle Goku's power pole, why do you have it?"

"Its not his power pole, you see there were many power pole's made and this one is special."

"How?"

"Only a certain person can lift it and handle its awesome power."

"Does it extend and decrease like my Uncle's?"

"Yeah."

"I think I can lift it."

"Go ahead."

She cracked her knuckles then bent down getting a good grip before pulling up.

She looked confused when it didn't even budge.

"What the heck?"

"Its very hard to lift, so take your time."

She growled before grabbing the end of it and lifting.

When it still didn't budge she turned into a super saiyan and pulled making it lift up a little.

"I don't think a super saiyan can lift it." The Old Kai said.

"I guess I will have to go a level beyond super saiyan then."

The Kai's looked at her as she started to yell and raise her powerlevel.

Electricity started to form around her body as her hair started to lift up.

When she gave it one more yell her hair looked just like Gohans when he battled Cell at super saiyan 2.

"Lets give this another go."

She grabbed the power pole then started to lift it.

It started to come off of the ground making the Kai's gasp.

When she opened her eyes the power pole was above her head.

"I did it! I did it!"

"How is it that a 5-year old girl can lift the power pole but I can't?"

"Maybe because she is a saiyan." The Old Kai said.

The Kai's watched her jump around in joy of lifting the pole.

Soon enough that joy would be replaced with anger.


	4. Chapter 4

_**My Saiyan Family **_

_**Chapter 4 **_

* * *

Sapphire was examining the power pole as the Kai's looked through the ball.

"What exactly does this power pole do thats different from my Uncles?"

"The legend about that power pole says whoever lifts it unlocks its power."

"But nothing has happened."

"That is strange, just give it a minute." The Old Kai said.

Sapphire nodded then looked at the pole.

When she looked at the ground she noticed a small red tornado forming around her.

"There we go."

"Old Kai! We have to help her!"

"She will be fine, leave her be."

The Supreme Kai nodded as the red tornado began to vanish.

When it did, Sapphire was smirking with the power pole in her hand.

"What happened?"

"I got a lot more powerful is what happened."

"What new powers have you unlocked?"

"That one that my Uncle can do, I think it is called...Instant Transmission."

"How can that be?"

"The Yardrats are the ones that created that power pole so it is normal that she unlocks that technique." The Old Kai said.

"What else can I do with the power pole?"

"When you are knocked out during a battle you can use your mind to control the power pole so it fights your opponent."

"Cool! I'm gonna try!"

"You must meditate though."

She looked at the Kai's then nodded as she sat down placing the power pole in front of her.

She closed her eyes then concentrated on the power pole.

The Kai's watched as it started to lift off of the ground then move around.

"Thats amazing!"

They saw a smirk formed on her lips and the power pole hit the Old Kai in the head.

"Thats not funny!"

The Supreme Kai watched as the power pole chased the Elder Kai around.

He shook his head then walked up to Sapphire then shook her shoulders.

She opened her eyes then smiled.

"GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!"

They looked at the Old Kai seeing him laying on his stomach with the power pole on his back.

"Okay calm down."

She extended her arm then the power pole flew into her hand.

"I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Where is my Uncle Goku."

"Right now he is in a world where it is a life size game."

"A game? How does he get out?"

"He has to beat the game."

"Can you sense him?"

"Not unless he finds a way to communicate with us."

Sapphire nodded then practiced with the power pole.

"Here Sapphire I forgot to give this to you."

She turned around then smiled as he gave her something to hold the power pole.

"Thanks."

She grabbed it then tied it to her back just like Goku did as a kid.

For hours she practiced using the power pole; both physically and mentally.

"Goku broke through!"

She stopped using the power pole then looked at the Kai's.

"What did he break?"

"We can finally sense him so I'm gonna go get him, wait here."

She nodded then looked at the Old Kai.

She put the power pole in her pole holder **_(A/N I don't know wht its called)_** then walked up to the Old Kai.

"Do you think my Uncle Goku can defeat Baby?"

"I'm not sure but I have something in mind."

He smiled as he looked at her tail.

"Is something wrong with my tail?"

"No, but does the saiyan tail make you stronger?"

"Well, yeah it does."

"Good, I suggest you change your outfit, something better for fighting."

She nodded then closed her eyes.

When she opened them she had an outfit on that looks just like Goku's orange gi.

She then put her hair in a pony-tail then smiled.

_**(A/N To see wht she looks like just look at the image up top.)**_

They both turned around when they heard the Supreme Kai flash in.

"Uncle Goku!"

Goku stood up then smiled as Sapphire hugged him.

"Its good to see your safe, and I like your outfit."

"Thanks and look at this!"

She pulled the power pole out then showed it to him.

"How did you get my power pole?"

"Its not yours Goku, lets focus on more important things right now." The Supreme Kai said.

"Right, how is Earth holding up?"

"Fine, but Baby wished for a new Tuffle Planet."

"Great and no one is any match for him."

"We can't give up hope, we can at least try." Sapphire said.

Goku smiled at her then nodded.

"Goku I might have an idea on making you stronger."

"Really! What is it Old Kai?"

After a couple of minutes there was a huge contraption laying on the ground.

"You make me coffee!"

They all fell over anime style then looked at him.

"How is making coffee going to help him get stronger?"

"You'll see, now get up there and turn that turner."

"Alright."

Goku got on top of the coffee making machine then started to turn it.

Sapphire took this opportunity to practice using the power pole mentally.

After about an hour Goku was still turning the coffee machine.

"Oh no! Old Kai I gotta get down there Pan needs me!"

Sapphire opened her eyes then looked into the crystal ball gasping when Gohan was choking her.

"No! You must stay here!"

"I'll go down and help."

"You can not go down there either, you both need to be together when you fight!"

"But he's hurting her!" Sapphire yelled.

"Not anymore, look its Uub!"

Sapphire looked through the crystal ball seeing Goku's student putting Pan on the ground.

"See the girl is fine, now get back to turning."

Goku nodded but started to turn the handle even faster.

"I don't think you should turn it that fast Uncle Goku."

"Why not?"

"Its starting to smoke."

When they all looked at the machine it exploded.

"YOU NITWIT!"

"Sorry, I thought if I turned it faster I would finish much faster."

"Come here."

Goku did as he was told then stood in front of the Old Kai.

"Pull your pants down."

"WHAT!"

"Do as I told you, your wearing boxers anyway."

Goku untied his sash letting the Old Kai look at his back.

"Ah, good your tail is growing back."

"My tail!"

"Yes, it is a proven fact that saiyan tails will make a saiyan stronger."

"So that turning on the coffee machine was making his tail grow back but very slow."

"Yep, but now that its broken we're gonna have to rip it out of him."

"RIP IT OUT!"

"Yes, we wouldn't have to resort to that if you didn't break my coffee machine."

Goku gulped.

"I think we can help." A little green man said.

His son turned into a pair of gigantic pliars then handed himself to the Old Kai.

"Now lets get this done."

Sapphire sighed knowing this would be a while.


	5. Chapter 5

_**My Saiyan Family **_

_**Chapter 5 **_

* * *

Sapphire covered her ears as Goku continued to yell.

He was tied to a rock as the Kai's, Sugoru, and herself all pulled at the pliars.

"If we continue we will rip out his spine!" The Supreme Kai yelled.

They all stopped pulling then sighed.

"I think I have a better idea." Goku said.

"What is it?"

He smirked then untied himself.

He grabbed onto Sapphire then tied her to the rock.

"Why exactly am I tied to the rock?"

"Your the only one who can match up to my strength."

"And...?"

"You hold onto the pliars and I will fly away as fast as I can until my tail is pulled out."

"That is a good idea, I hope you have a good grip girl." The Old Kai said.

She nodded then grabbed the pliars placing it on his tail.

He started to fly but she started to lose her grip so she went super.

Once his tail was out at its normal size she let go of the pliars making him fly into a mountain.

"My tail is fully grown!"

"Thats nice now can someone UN-TIE ME!"

"Oh yeah, sure thing Sapphire." Goku said.

Once Goku finished un-tying her, she looked at his tail.

"Your tail does look the same as mine now."

"Good, I don't want it to be broken or anything."

Sapphire smiled then looked into the crystal ball before gasping.

"What happened Sapphire?"

"Some blast that Uub fired at Baby backfired and hit him, now he's candy!"

"We gotta get there now."

"I'll send you both there."

"Thanks for all your help."

"No problem Sapphire."

She smiled then grabbed onto the Supreme Kai's pant leg.

When he Instant Transmissioned then there they appeared behind Baby.

"Sapphire you go find Hercule and Pan."

"But I can help."

"I don't care, I don't want you getting hurt."

She nodded then hugged him.

"Please try not to kill him, he is still using my daddy's body."

"I'll try not to."

She smiled then flew into the air.

She looked around not seeing them then growled.

"Sapphire!"

When she looked towards the ground she smiled as she saw Pan.

She flew down towards her then hugged her then Hercule.

"I'm so glad your okay."

"You too Pan."

"Where were you hiding?"

"Uncle Goku and I were hiding at the Kai Planet."

"Hey I remember that place, we went there when we battled Buu."

"Yeah and look what they gave me."

She pulled the power pole out then showed them.

"It looks like Grandpas power pole."

"Nope, its a different one and its mine."

"Cool."

She smiled then nodded placing it back into its holder.

When she looked in Goku's direction she gasped as Baby spun him in a circle by his tail.

"Baby could rip his tail out!"

Baby let him go sending him towards the ground.

"Grandpa!"

"We gotta help him!"

"Sapphire we will get killed if we fight him."

"I don't care, if I was my mommy or daddy they would be fighting right now, not hiding."

Pan shook her head.

"No Sapphire, we are not fighting."

"You aren't the boss of me!"

"I'm older then you so technically I am."

"Out of the three of us I'm actually the oldest so I'm in charge." Hercule said.

Sapphire growled then looked in Goku's direction.

She noticed his chest was rising up and down very fast so she gasped.

"This is not good."

"Whats wrong."

"Uncle Goku is going to turn into a Great Ape!"

"Whats that?" Pan asked.

"You mean your saiyan and you don't know what a Great Ape is?"

"Nope."

"Well a great ape is..."

She looked in Goku's direction noticing he was already a Great Ape.

"That." Sapphire finished.

They dodged one of the blast heading their way then took cover.

"What are we going to do!" Sapphire yelled.

"I'll go and talk to him!"

"Be careful Pan! He has no idea what he is doing."

Pan nodded before flying towards the Great Ape.

Hercule grabbed onto Sapphire then shielded her as rubble started to fall onto them.

"Thanks Grandpa."

"No problem, no one messes with my grandbabies."

She smiled then looked up to Pan.

Goku was looking at a picture then gave it back to Pan.

She gasped as he started to glow.

"PAN!"

She tried going towards Pan but Hercule held her down.

"She'll be fine."

"I hope so, because whatever transformation he is turning into, it is very powerful."

She watched as the glow started to form in the shape of a man.


	6. Chapter 6

_**My Saiyan Family **_

_**Chapter 6 **_

* * *

Sapphire uncovered her eyes then looked up towards where Pan and Goku were.

She noticed that Goku had red fur on his upper body, yellow pants, a red tail, and crazier hair.

Goku and Pan flew down towards her and Hercule making her hide behind Hercule.

"Goku what happened to you?"

"I guess I turned into a super saiyan 4."

"But how do you look like an adult when you physically are a child?"

"I don't know."

He looked behind Hercule seeing Sapphire.

Goku smirked then squat down so he was eye level with her.

"Don't tell me your afraid of me."

"I-I'm not."

"Then come here."

Sapphire slowly came out from behind Hercule then stood in front of Goku.

He picked her up then put her on his shoulder.

"See there is nothing to be afraid of."

"You just look scary."

"I'm still the same lovable and goofy Uncle you know."

She smiled then hugged him.

He placed her back on the ground then looked at Hercule.

"I want you to watch those two."

"Sure thing Goku."

"But Uncle Goku we can help!"

"I don't want any of you getting hurt, so stay here."

She sniffled then looked to the ground.

Goku bent down then placed his hand under her chin lifting her head up.

"Please stay here, if you got hurt I don't know what I would do."

"Okay, but don't kill my daddy."

"I'll try not to."

She nodded.

He kissed her forehead then stood up flying to where Baby was.

"I say we find our moms." Pan said.

"Alright."

Pan picked up Hercule as they flew into the city.

Sapphire ran around not seeing ChiChi, Videl, or Rikku.

"Did you find them?" Sapphire asked.

"No, did you?"

"No, where could they be."

"Hey whats happening to Baby." Hercule said.

They both looked towards where Baby was seeing him getting blasted with something.

They all gasped when he started to transform into a Great Ape.

"Another Great Ape! Come on!"

"What are we gonna do?"

"Either run or try to help, I vote on trying to help." Sapphire said.

She looked back up at Baby seeing him blasting the city.

She gasped when Baby fired one towards them so she grabbed Pan and Hercule before Instant Transmissioning away.

She let them go as they were in the air beside Goku.

"What are you 3 doing up here?"

"Well Baby fired a blast at the city we were in and I felt your ki so I Instant Transmissioned here."

"Go find some cover."

Sapphire nodded then flew away with Hercule and Pan.

They watched as Baby talked to Goku.

"He can talk!" Hercule said.

"Apparently he can."

They watched as Baby and Goku fought for what it seemed like hours.

Baby pointed a finger at an area in the city then fired.

"Why did he shoot there?" Pan asked.

"Who knows."

They watched as Goku flew out of the blast with an unconcious ChiChi, Videl, and Rikku in his arms.

"Mommy!"

Sapphire sat on Rikku's stomach then shook her shoulders as she groaned.

"Sapphire I wouldn't wake her up."

"Why not?"

"She is still under Baby's control."

"Isn't there any way to make everyone stop being under his control?"

"The sacred water." Goku said.

"What is that?"

"When something evil takes over someones mind you use the sacred water to snap them out of it."

"Where is it?"

"At the lookout on Earth."

"How are we gonna get it when Dende and Mr. Popo are under his control as well?"

"We could ask the Kai's to get it." Sapphire suggested.

"Thats a great idea, Sapphire you talk to the Kai's while I deal with Baby." Goku said.

She nodded then closed her eyes concentrating on the Supreme Kai.

***Supreme Kai can you hear me?***

***Yes I can Sapphire.***

***Good can you get the sacred water from the lookout?***

***Sure, it shouldn't be a problem.***

***Lookout for Mr. Popo and Dende though, they are under Baby's control as well.***

***Alright, could you come with me to cause a distraction?***

***Sure just Instant Transmission here.***

***Gotcha.***

Sapphire opened her eyes then smiled at Pan.

"The Supreme Kai is going to bring me to Earth so I can distract Mr. Popo and Dende."

"Be careful."

She nodded then looked behind her as the Supreme Kai looked down at her.

"Ready to go?"

"Ready as I ever will be."


	7. Chapter 7

_**My Saiyan Family **_

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

The Supreme Kai put a hand on her shoulder as they Instant Transmissioned to Earth.

She smiled as they were on the lookout with no one around.

"You go hide and I'll distract them."

The Supreme Kai nodded then ran off to hide.

"HEY! Pointy ears! Genie! Come and get me!"

They ran towards her then growled.

"How are you not under Lord Baby's control?"

"I don't know, I'm just that good."

"Lets get her then send her to Lord Baby."

Mr. Popo nodded launching himself at Sapphire.

She moved out of the way then ran away having them chase her.

She flew into the sky then fired ki blast at them.

"You can't get me!"

They growled as they flew towards her.

She smirked then flew down towards the ground.

She looked behind her seeing them following her then stopped flying before hitting the ground.

They yelled as they hit the ground at full force.

She laughed while holding her stomach but stopped when a ki blast was fired at her.

Sapphire turned around seeing 18 and Krillin looking at her.

"Your not under Lord Baby's control! Get her!" 18 yelled.

"Uh oh."

She flew away with 18 hot on her tail so she cut into the Supreme Kai's mind.

***Have you found it yet?***

***Not yet, just a bunch of barrels of water.***

***Well hurry up because 18 and Krillin are following me.***

***Wait...I found it!***

***Good, I'll be there in a second.***

She looked behind her then stopped placing her hands on the side of her head.

"SOLAR FLARE!"

She flew back towards Mr. Popo and Dende then picked them up as she flew back up to the lookout.

She landed on the lookout seeing the Supreme Kai.

"How are we gonna test it?"

"Test it on these two."

The Supreme Kai nodded putting a drop into their mouths.

After a second they opened their eyes then looked around.

"Supreme Kai? Sapphire? What are you both doing here?"

"Yay! You guys aren't under Baby's control!"

"What?"

"We'll explain later, right now we have to go." Supreme Kai said.

He grabbed onto Sapphire then Instant Transmissioned back to the Tuffle Planet.

When they got there she grabbed the sacred water putting a drop in ChiChi, Videl, and Rikku's mouths.

They all blinked their eyes before sitting up.

"Whats going on?"

"Mommy!"

Rikku smiled then picked Sapphire up.

"Supreme Kai? Whats going on?" Rikku asked.

"Well..."

He explained the problem with Baby to everyone leaving them speechless.

"Wow."

"Yeah, well I'm going to give Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Shin, Vegetto, and Gogeta a drop of sacred water."

They all nodded as the Supreme Kai flew away.

"We gotta help Uncle Goku."

"How? None of us are super saiyan 4's." Pan said.

"Who cares, he needs help just look."

They looked at Goku noticing Baby beating him to a pulp.

"Your right, we gotta help all we can." Rikku said.

"But mommy, your not a super saiyan 3 like Gogeta."

"Not yet."

Rikku transformed into a super saiyan 2 then started to yell as her hair got longer.

When she stopped yelling she was a super saiyan 3.

"Cool."

"Lets go help."

Rikku flew up to Goku then fired a Kamahameha at Baby in the eyes blinding him.

"Rikku? Your better?"

"Yep."

"Dad!"

They looked up seeing all the teen saiyans fly towards them.

"Gogeta! Vegetto!" Sapphire yelled.

"Hey little sis."

"Goku are you alright to fight?" Shin asked.

"I'm not sure, I need you all to transfer your energy into me."

"How do we do that?"

"Just watch us." Goten said.

She nodded as they all got in a circle around him then tranformed.

"Thats all?"

"Basically."

"I can do that."

She transformed then started to transfer her energy.

When they all were almost finished Baby fired a Super Galick Gun at them all.

Hercule gasped then ran over digging through the dirt.

"Sapphire! Are you in there!"

When he didn't get a response he growled then faced Baby.

"Thats it Baby! You don't get away with hurting my grandbaby! Lets go!"

"I don't think thats a good idea champ."

"Goku? Where are you?"

"Up here."

He floated down to the ground with an unconcious Sapphire in his arms.

"You showed real courage by standing up to Baby knowing you couldn't win, thats what makes you a real hero."

"It does, doesn't it."

Goku turned around then gave Sapphire to Hercule.

"Watch her."

He nodded watching Goku fly up towards Baby.

"I can't believe dad is so strong." Goten said.

"I know, its mind blowing." Gohan said.

"Wait...how is he going to kill Baby without killing Vegeta?" Shin asked.

Everyone looked down then looked over at Rikku.

"If Goku has to kill Baby along with Vegeta thats fine, he wouldn't want to be controled by Baby."

"Here Rikku."

She turned around then smiled holding Sapphire.

"Thanks champ."

He nodded then looked towards Goku and Baby.

They all yelled as Baby was about to land on them.

They all ran away behind a rock then looked up when they thought it was safe.

"Its kinda sad if you think about it." Pan said.

"You wouldn't be saying that if he got back up again." Vegetto said.

Sapphire stirred in her mothers arms then opened her eyes.

"Whats going on?"

"I think Goku is going to finish Baby off."

"But he would be killing daddy!"

"Sapphire it will be alright, daddy would want this." Rikku said.

She buried her head againest Rikku's chest as Goku fired something at Baby.

Vegetto and Gogeta had their eyes closed hoping they didn't have to see anything.

"He didn't kill him." Shin said.

"What did he do?" Pan asked.

Sapphire opened her eyes then smiled.

"He cut off his tail!"


	8. Chapter 8

_**My Saiyan Family **_

_**Chapter 8 **_

* * *

Everyone smiled noticing Baby was getting smaller.

"So he is going to return to his orignal size?" Pan asked.

"Probably, it will be an easier win if that happens." Trunks said.

They all watched as Baby curled into a fetis position but noticed something on his back.

"Mom what is that?" Vegetto asked.

They all looked closer as a gray blob popped out of Baby's back.

"Thats Baby!" Pan yelled.

Everyone watched as Hercule chased after Baby.

He gasped as Baby transformed back into his normal size.

Sapphire got out of her moms arms then flew in front of Hercule defending him.

Baby looked at all the saiyans before blinding them then disappearing.

"Grandpa! Baby is getting away!"

"I'm more concerned about Vegeta!"

Everyone ran over to where Vegeta was laying.

Rikku bent down then lifted his head up resting it on her lap.

"Its okay Vegeta, its just me."

"K-Karat?"

"Yes its me."

"Good to see you back dad." Vegetto said.

Vegeta turned his head towards Goku smiling as he saw him in his super saiyan 4 form.

He stood up then leaned againest Rikku for help.

He looked to the ground smiling as Sapphire was holding in her tears.

Vegeta bent down then picked her up.

"Its alright Sapphire, I'm all better now."

She felt the tears roll down her cheeks then buried her face in Vegeta's chest.

"I thought I lost you forever daddy."

"Its okay, I'm here now thats all that matters."

Everyone smiled at him and Sapphire knowing she had a tough time without her dad.

* * *

After about an hour everyone was back on Earth on the lookout.

"At least the Earth is all better now." Dende said.

They all gasped as the Earth shook.

"Was that an earthquake?" Pan asked.

"No, that is a mild shake of the Earth about to be blown up."

"But we brought the black star dragon balls back!" Goku said.

"Yes but you gave them to us when we were under Baby's control."

"He used them to wish for the Tuffle Planet." Mr. Popo said.

"How are we going to save everyone?"

Sapphire looked at everyone as they freaked out.

She looked up at her father then pulled on his pant leg.

"What is it Sapphire?"

"Daddy do you remember when you told me you use to purge planets?"

"Yes."

"Well you had to get everyone to another planet right?"

"Yeah."

"Well we have another planet."

She pointed up at the Tuffle planet shocking everyone.

"All we do is put some of the people on a ship, Uncle Goku Instant Transmissions some people, so do I, and we ask Supreme Kai to do the same."

"But how will everyone listen to us?" Trunks asked.

Everyone thought but didn't come up with anything.

"I know! Back when we fought Buu no one helped until Hercule spoke up! We just get Hercule to tell everyone to do as he says." Gogeta said.

"Thats great! Lets get going!" Goku said.

They all spent the rest of the day bringing people to the Tuffle Planet.

As everyone was on the ship checking to see if everyone they knew were there someone spoke up.

"Oh no! Johnny is back on Earth!" A woman yelled.

"Uncle Goku you gotta save him!"

He nodded then Instant Transmissioned to Earth.

Everyone waited but gasped when Goku was a kid again holding a little boy and dog.

Sapphire grinned then hugged Goku.

"I'm so glad your safe!"

"Yeah and it was all thanks to..."

He looked around then gasped running to the window.

"PICCOLO!"

"Wait a second...Mr. Piccolo is still on Earth!"

"Yeah!"

"NO!"

Sapphire held in her tears then sat on the ground.

"Why did he stay?"

"He said as long as he is dead the black star dragon balls won't be in use so this will never happen again."

Sapphire frowned.

When the ship got to the Tuffle Planet she got off then hugged her sister.

She told everyone what happened with Piccolo and everyone was sad to hear their namekian friend was gone.

"Lets get to Namek and wish back Earth!"

Goku nodded Instant Transmissioning to Namek.

Sapphire sighed as she watched the Earth being restored.

She knew that she would protect everyone she loves even if that means death.


	9. Chapter 9

_**My Saiyan Family**_

_** Chapter 9 **_

* * *

It has been a couple days since the incident with Baby and everyone is happy.

Everyone was at the Martial Arts Tournament either watching or competing.

Sapphire frowned as she sat in the audience watching the fights go down.

"This isn't fair, I want to fight."

"You know that would be an unfair advantage Sapphire, let some of the other kids get a chance to win." Vegetto said.

"But you, Gogeta, Shin, Trunks, and Goten all competed in it when you were kids."

"We thought there wasn't going to be a kids divsion but sadly there was." Gogeta said.

"Where is Uncle Goku?"

"He is competing in the tournament along with Pan."

She nodded her head watching the kids divsion.

She laughed as Goku came out about to fight a child.

"Why is Uncle Goku fighting againest little kids?"

"I'm not sure, but I think Hercule has something to do with it." Rikku said.

Sapphire sighed as she watched the tournament go by.

She eventually fell asleep but got woken up by the feeling of someone shaking her.

When she opened her eyes she saw Goku in front of her.

"Whats going on?"

"You slept through the entire tournament, we're going home now."

"Okay."

She sat up then yawned as they all flew back to Goku's house.

Everyone was enjoying themselves waiting for Trunks to arrive.

"Uncle Raditz where is Trunks?"

"I'm not sure."

Everyone looked to the door when they heard someone knock on it.

Pan got up to answer it then screamed making everyone run towards her.

"Trunks what happened?" Raditz asked.

"Android...17."

Goku ran out of the house then looked to the sky seeing a hole.

"Whats wrong with the sky?"

"Who knows, but I'm gonna find out, you all stay here." Goku said.

He flew up towards the hole in the sky then went through it.

"What are those ki's in the cities they seem familiar." Shin said.

"Lets go find out."

Sapphire smirked then changed into her gi then grabbed her power pole as they flew towards the city.

"These people are supposed to be dead! Goku and I killed them when we were kids." Rikku said.

"Then how did they get here?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm not sure, but we gotta send them all back to hell."

Everyone nodded splitting up as they took out the bad guys.

Sapphire smiled as she got most of the bad guys.

"Oh look another little monkey."

Sapphire turned around to see a overgrown purple lizard.

"Who are you?"

"The name is Cooler."

"Never heard of you."

"Too bad."

Sapphire rolled her eyes then pulled out her power pole hitting Cooler on the side of the head.

She then jumped on him punching him in the face and stomach.

Then she blasted her Galick Gun in his face making his face get blown off.

She stood up then flew over to her brother and sister.

"This is gonna take forever." Vegetto said.

"You got that right."

"Hey Vegetto why don't you do that fusion dance with Shin."

Vegetto looked at Sapphire then smiled.

"Great thinking squirt."

Shin, Goten, and Trunks flew over to them so Vegetto told them what Sapphire said.

"That is a good idea, looks like its the return of Tohin and Gotenks."

She watched the boys do some funny dance then a bright light flash.

She covered her eyes then waited for the glow to go down.

When it did she uncovered her eyes then gasped when she saw the two new warriors.

"Woah! They look so cool!"

"We just don't look cool, our power is amazing." Tohin said.

"Quit bragging and start killing the bad guys." Gogeta said.

"Fine fine, calm yourself."

They both flew off into different parts of the city taking the bad guys out.

Hours went by and the Z Fighters finally got rid of the evil dead people.

Sapphire smiled thinking that they got everyone but they didn't.

"Looks like the little goody-two-shoes are happy about something."

They all turned around seeing Android 17 wearing some brown jacket.

"Looks like we missed one bad guy." Sapphire said.

"You little monkies won't defeat the new and improved Android 17's." Dr. Gero said.

"What do you mean 17's?" Trunks asked.

They both smirked as another Android 17 appeared.

"I thought there was only one Android 17." Goten said.

"There is only one, well there use to be only one." Rikku said.

"Ah, its Rikku too bad we never got you stuck in hell like your brother."

"Stuck in hell? What do you mean?"

"Your brother is trapped in hell, forever."

Rikku gasped then growled.

"You will pay for that you overgrown toaster!"

"Karat calm down, if you attack with anger you will most likely lose."

She nodded.

"You all will lose anyway."

"Show them your true power!" Dr. Myuu said.

They nodded as they lined themselves up perfectly.

Everyone gasped as a bright light surrounded them.

Once the light was gone they were all shocked to see a different looking Android 17.

"What happened to him?" Pan asked.

"They both merged forming a Super Android." Dr. Gero said.

"Now you all will die." Dr. Myuu said.

"Not on my watch!" Vegeta yelled.

He launched himself at Super Android 17 but he simply blocked his attack.

He grabbed Vegeta by the hair then threw him towards the ground.

"Dad!" The twins yelled.

He got on his knees and hands then launched himself back at Super Android 17.

"We gotta help him!"

All the teen saiyans flew towards Super Android 17 hoping to weaken him but nothing worked.

"Sapphire, Pan, you both stay here." Rikku said.

They nodded as Rikku turned into a super saiyan 3 then attacked Super Android 17.

Sapphire struggled to stay put as she watched everyone she loves get beat.

"Sapphire stay here I'm gonna help."

"I can help too!"

"No, just stay here."

She sighed then nodded her head.

Sapphire gasped as Super Android 17 blasted Pan.

"No more fooling around 17!" Dr. Myuu yelled.

"Okay."

He prepared a blast in his hand about to fire it at everyone.

Sapphire gasped then transformed into a super saiyan 2.

She stood in front of the blast then pulled out her power pole holding it in front of her.

When he launched the attack she held the power pole like a baseball bat.

As it came closer she put her power into the power pole before hitting the blast right back at 17.

He dodged it before it hit him then smirked at Sapphire.

"Looks like this little monkey is very strong."

"Shut up."

He smirked before flying towards her.

She glared at 17 then punched him in the face not even leaving a mark.

He grabbed her fist then slammed her into the ground.

She stood back up then hit the end of the power pole into his private place making him yell.

She chuckled then put the power pole away before blasting him in the face.

When the smoke disappeared she gasped as he grabbed her by the hair then punched her in the face and stomach.

Sapphire coughed up blood then clutched her stomach.

"Finish her off 17!" Dr. Gero yelled.

"I wanna take my time killing her!"

"Fine."

17 threw her into the air then fazed above her elbowing her in the stomach.

She gasped as she was sent to the ground then he blasted her.

Sapphire dropped out of her super saiyan state then laid there unconcious.

"I guess I was too tough on the little one."

Vegeta growled then powered up before hitting 17 in the face.

He smirked as he looked at Vegeta.

"Good job that stung a little bit."

"Don't you dare hurt my daughter!"

"Ah, so she is your daughter, interesting."

Vegeta growled then tried hitting 17 but he kneed him in the stomach.

He kicked him into the air then blasted him sending him to the ground.

"Thats the end of the monkey prince."

Hours went by but no one had made a single mark on 17.

Sapphire was near to death since she kept getting up and trying to fight him.

"Hey 17! Over here!"

17 turned around then smirked as he saw Goku.

"Looks like someone found their way out of hell."

"Yeah I did, now your fight is with me."

Goku transformed into a super saiyan 4 then battled 17.

Everyone watched as 17 beat Goku to a pulp.

Sapphire was struggling to stay awake then watched the fight go on.

She wondered why all of Goku's attacks were backfiring on him.

She examined the red dots on his hands then gasped.

She pulled out her power pole then used it as a cane to hold herself up.

"U-Uncle...G-Goku! H-He is...absorbing your power...and using it againest you!"

"Shut up kid!"

17 blasted a very powerful blast at Sapphire.

She gasped then closed her eyes as the blast hit her.


	10. Chapter 10

_**My Saiyan Family **_

_**Chapter 10 **_

* * *

"Sapphire! NO!"

Goku growled then looked at 17.

"You will pay for hurting my niece."

"Fine by me."

They battled some more but it was close to an end as Goku transformed back into a child.

"Your time is almost up Goku."

"17!"

Goku gasped as 18 flew in front of him.

"What is it 18?"

"How dare you kill Krillin! I will never forgive you!"

"He killed Krillin!"

"Move out of the way before I have to blast you too."

"Fine do it, your too weak to do it anyway!"

He growled.

"17 blast her!" Dr. Myuu yelled.

"Shut up! You are not in control of me!"

"Actually I am."

17 growled then blasted Dr. Myuu turning him to dust.

"If you try to blast me 17 I will blow us both up!"

"How? Your weaker then me sister."

"Well I still have the self-destruction button!"

She ripped the side of her shirt revealing her bra then placed a hand over her heart.

"You wouldn't."

"If it means killing you, then yeah I would."

17 growled then lowered his hands.

18 smirked then started to blast him with energy blast, not stopping.

"Keep it going!" Goku said.

He stood in front of 18 then launched himself at Super 17.

"DRAGON FIST!"

He went straight through Super 17 then blasted him with a Kamahameha turning him into scrap metal.

Goku smiled then flew back to the ground.

"Thanks 18 you really helped."

"No problem, but Krillin..."

"Its okay, we can wish him back."

18 smiled then nodded.

"What about everyone else?"

Goku gasped then turned around.

"I almost forgot about Sapphire, 17 blasted her with a very strong blast, she could be dead."

"I'll help look for her."

Goku nodded jumping into the crader looking around.

He pulled out a bag of sensu beans then fed one to each of his friends.

"Is 17 dead?" Uub asked.

"Yeah."

"Good."

Goku was still looking for Sapphire not having such luck.

"Goku what are you looking for?" Shin asked.

"Um...Vegeta, Rikku, please don't kill me but Sapphire..."

Vegeta growled then grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"What about my daughter?"

"17 blasted her and she got hit by it, I'm not sure where she is."

Vegeta frowned then dropped Goku.

Everyone was silent hoping the little girl everyone loved was still alive.

Gohan heard something moving so he turned around.

He walked towards a pile of rubble then moved it out of the way.

"Hey guys, didn't Sapphire have a power pole?"

"Yeah why?"

He held up the power pole then dug through the rubble some more seeing her face.

"I found her!"

He gently pulled her out then handed her to Vegeta.

"Is she still breathing?" Gogeta asked.

"I think so, Kakkarot give me a bean."

He nodded pulling a bean out of the bag then giving it to him.

He put it in her mouth then made her chew and swallow it.

They all waited for her to wake up which she eventually did.

"Where is Super 17?"

"Dead, Kakkarot killed him."

She smiled then nodded at him.

"You were a great help Sapphire." Goku said.

"Thanks."

"You will be a great fighter one day."

"I hope I will be as strong as my daddy!"

Vegeta smiled then hugged her to him.

"Lets go wish everyone back to life." Vegetto said.

Everyone nodded then flew to Capsule Corporation.

They all stood around the dragon balls as Goku rose his hands to the sky.

"Shenron arise!"

Everyone waited but nothing happened.

"Why isn't it working." Gohan said.

Sapphire walked towards the dragon balls then looked at them closely.

"Are they supposed to be cracked like this?"

"Cracked?"

Everyone gasped as the sky darkened and lighting started to form.

The ground began to shake so Sapphire fell backwards in front of the dragon balls.

A dark mist started to come out of one of the dragon balls making Sapphire gasp.

Goku grabbed her arms then pulled her backwards as a dragon came out.

"Is that Shenron?" Sapphire asked.

"No, thats not Shenron at all."


	11. Chapter 11

_**My Saiyan Family**_

_** Chapter 11 **_

* * *

Everyone looked at the dragon that came out of the dragon balls, shocked.

"Where is Shenron?" Goku said.

"That is Black Smoke Shenron."

Everyone turned around to see Kabito Kai standing there.

"Do you know what happened Kabito Kai?" Rikku asked.

"Yes I do, since you all have been making wishes with the dragon balls so much over the years..."

He looked up at the dragon.

"You created this, the negative energy kept building up in the dragon balls and eventually this happened."

"So...if we never used the dragon balls this dragon wouldn't exsist?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah."

Everyone looked up at Black Smoke Shenron seeing him ingests the dragon balls in a swirling storm of wind and smoke.

He then divides the dragon balls then sends them in 7 different directions.

"What just happened?" Vegetto asked.

"Each dragon ball has a different dragon, you must defeat each one then bring them all together again."

"None of this would be happening if Goku and Rikku never started to look for the dragon balls as kids!" Bulma said.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked.

"When I was looking for the dragon balls, I ended up finding you both then you both kept making wishes so this is your fault!"

Goku and Rikku looked at each other then sighed.

"I guess she is right." Rikku said.

"Yeah, its our fault so we're gonna fix it."

"You two are crazy! Those dragons are very strong!"

"I guess we will just have to be stronger."

"But Rikku you can't turn into a super saiyan 4."

Everyone looked at her but she smirked.

"I can still turn super saiyan 3 and maybe I can turn into a super saiyan 4 sometime."

"I think I can make that happen." Bulma said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you and Vegeta will stay here so I can run some tests, everyone else will fight the dragons."

Vegeta and Rikku nodded at each other.

"Sounds like a plan!" Goku said.

"I will go back to the Kai Planet, you all be careful."

Everyone nodded at him as he disappeared.

"Okay, I will hunt down the dragons and everyone else check the cities for injured people."

"Can I come with you Uncle Goku?"

"Sure Sapphire, your strong enough to help me."

She smiled then hugged him.

Goku got the dragon radar from Bulma then turned it on.

"Wish us luck."

Everyone nodded at them as they flew into the sky towards the first dragon ball.

When they located the first dragon ball they saw an ugly green monster.

"Which dragon ball is he?"

"I am the 2-star dragon ball! Also known as the Haze Dragon!"

A brick fell on his foot causing him to scream in pain.

"He seems really weak."

"Don't judge an opponent by their looks."

She nodded.

"Which wish were you used to be brought to life?" Goku asked.

"A simple one, when Upa wished his father back."

"Hey I remember that, the good old days."

"Thats nice Uncle Goku, but we should focus on the fight."

He nodded then glared at the dragon.

"You both think you can beat me? You thought wrong!"

"What can you do?"

"Come this way."

Sapphire and Goku followed him to a lake that was black.

"Ew! What did you do!"

Goku and Sapphire covered their noses from the terrible smell.

"I polluted the lake, you get weak when you touch it."

"Staying away from it then."

"I don't think so."

He ran towards them but they jumped into the air dodging him.

Sapphire stayed in the air but felt herself floating back to the ground.

"Why can't I fly?"

"Its the lake! It takes away our strength and power!" Goku said.

"You got that right kiddo."

Haze Dragon beat them both then knocked them into the lake.

"Hey leave them alone!"

He turned around to be kicked in the face by Pan.

"Giro can you get them out?"

"Sure."

He dived into the lake then looked around for the two saiyans.

When he found them he grabbed their legs then pulled them out.

He put them on the grass then fixed the lake so it wasn't polluted anymore.

Sapphire opened her eyes then sat up.

"What happened?"

"We got here just in time to save you both."

"Thanks Pan."

Goku smirked as he stood up then started to beat the dragon.

Once he got rid of it he took the dragon ball then smiled as the crack disappeared.

"One down, 7 to go." Pan said.

"Thanks for the help Pan."

"No problem Grandpa."

"Now on to the next dragon ball!"

Goku pulled out the radar then smiled as the next one was close by.

"Lets go get it!"

The girls smiled then nodded flying in the air.


	12. Chapter 12

_**My Saiyan Family**_

_** Chapter 12**_

* * *

As they were flying Sapphire thought of something.

"Hey Uncle Goku."

"Yeah Sapphire."

"Since this all happened because you used the dragon balls so much, are we never going to use them again?"

Goku was silent for a little while thinking of his answer.

"I guess not, things happen for a reason and we shouldn't wish for it to change."

She nodded.

They all landed in the city seeing nothing happening.

"I wonder where it is."

Pan walked over to the soda machine then bought a soda.

When she opened it up something popped out of it.

"What is that?"

It formed the shape of a dragon with the 5-star dragon ball on its stomach.

"I am the Rage Shenron!"

"What brought you to life?"

"It was the wish that Roshi made to bring you back to life when Turles came to Earth."

"Ah, so we are kinda like brothers."

"I guess so."

"Sapphire I want you to get out of here."

"But..."

"I don't want you getting hurt and the dragons are only going to get stronger."

"Fine."

She flew into the sky then flew in the direction of Capsule Corp.

She walked in then walked towards Bulma's lab.

She saw Bulma sitting in a chair as her mother and father were being electricuted.

"What are you doing?"

"Hi Sapphire, and nothing."

They both blew up the machine from their power.

"Are they okay?"

"Probably."

Sapphire looked at Bulma then shook her head.

She sat down on the ground as Bulma tried multiple test on them which took hours.

She was awoken by the feeling of Bulma shaking her.

"What happened? Did we get killed?"

Bulma chuckled.

"No we didn't, come on we have to get to the site that Goku is fighting the last dragon."

She nodded then got inside of the car that Bulma made.

"What is the ray on the top for?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

She shrugged her shoulders then gasped from the damage that the last dragon made.

She got out of the car to see the whole Z Gang standing there.

"Fire it already woman!"

"Fine Mr. ArrogantAss."

Vegeta growled at Bulma.

She fired the Blutz Wave Generator at Rikku and Vegeta making them scream.

Both their tails grew back as they transformed into Great Apes.

They both started to blow up the city with blasts.

"Great, its Uncle Goku all over again."

"They need to get control of themselves."

Sapphire looked up at her monkey parents seeing Goku talking to them.

She watched as their fur turned blonde then they started to glow.

"This started to happen when Grandpa started to transform." Pan said.

Everyone was shocked to see the super saiyan 4 Rikku and Vegeta.

Rikku looked just like Goku but she had a shirt on that looked like her regular gi top.

"Now there is no way that they will lose!" Goten said.

"No, they still can lose."

"What are you talking about Sapphire?"

"They still aren't strong enough to beat him."

Everyone looked at the little girl then back up to the super saiyan 4's.

They all watched as Rikku battled Omega Shenron while Vegeta and Goku started to do the fusion dance.

"Great! Once they fuse they will be unbeatable!"

Everyone shielded their eyes when they fused then uncovered them seeing a new man standing there.

"Who are you? Where are those other two?" Omega Shenron asked.

"Don't you see, that man over there is Goku and Vegeta." Rikku said.

"My name is Super Veku."

Omega Shenron growled then attacked Veku.

Everyone watched in amazement as Veku was teasing Omega.

"Quit fooling around and kill him!" Sapphire yelled.

"The fun has just started though."

She slapped her forehead then growled.

"Why are they acting like a child?" Shin asked.

"Its both of their personalities together, so together it forms...that." Gohan said.

"I don't like Veku, he isn't taking the fight seriously."

They all looked back up at the fight seeing Veku seperate revealing Goku and Vegeta.

"But it hasn't been 30 minutes!" Trunks said.

"Its probably because they are much stronger it uses up more energy causing the time to be cut in half." Gogeta said.

"So they are screwed."

"Probably."

Everyone watched as the three super saiyan 4's battled Omega Shenron.

Sapphire crossed her fingers hoping that they would kill him.


	13. Chapter 13

_**My Saiyan Family **_

_**Chapter 13** _

* * *

Everyone watched as the 3 super saiyan 4's battled Omega Shenron.

Rikku was distracting Omega as Goku and Vegeta tried doing the fusion dance again.

When the light appeared it quickly went away revealing a kid Goku.

"Great, he's a kid again." Pan said.

"They could still beat them." Sapphire said.

Everyone watched as the 4-star dragon ball appeared on Goku's forehead.

Sapphire giggled as Goku ran around screaming he didn't want a shot.

Omega Shenron attacked the saiyans making them get beat senseless.

"We gotta help!"

"Sapphire we can't, we're too weak." Goten said.

"Who cares! They could die!"

"We know, but we are no match for him."

She growled then sat on the ground.

She was thinking of ways they could beat him when she got an idea.

She flew into the air then towards Goku helping him up.

"Sapphire what are you doing here?"

"Thats not important right now, use the spirit bomb to defeat him."

"But when we battled Buu we had to use all the energy from the Earth to beat him, and imagine how much energy for him we would need."

"Then talk to the entire universe, they should be able to help."

"Thats a great idea, I will talk to King Kai."

She nodded then flew back down to everyone.

Hours went by as Goku gathered energy for the spirit bomb.

Rikku and Vegeta were both knocked out so everyone else was battling Omega.

"Is that thing almost done!" Gohan yelled.

"Almost, just a little more."

Sapphire pulled out her power pole then hit Omega in the head sending him to the ground.

He growled then fazed underneath her grabbing her foot sending her towards the ground.

Omega blasted multiple ki blast at her then fired his Gigantic Blaze at her.

When the smoke cleared Sapphire was laying on the ground motionless.

"That takes care of that pest."

"Time for your end Omega!"

He looked up and gasped as Goku fired his spirit bomb at him.

He yelled as he got disinigrated and the dragon balls were fixed.

Everyone got up along with Sapphire who struggled to stand.

Vegeta picked her up then walked over to Goku.

"Is he alright?"

"I'm not sure."

Everyone gasped as Shenron was summoned without anyone saying anything.

"Shenron could you heal Goku!" Rikku asked.

"Fine."

His eyes glowed then everyone looked at Goku as he stood up.

"Hey Shenron."

"Goku it is time for us to leave."

"Alright."

He sat on Shenron's head but before he left Vegeta stopped him.

"Kakkarot where are you going?"

"Away for a long time, everyone is in your hands now."

"Please don't go Uncle Goku."

"I'm sorry Sapphire I have to, your a very strong and smart girl, keep it up."

She wiped away a tear then nodded.

"Goodbye everyone, I hope to see you in the afterlife!"

Everyone watched as Shenron flew away with Goku in the sky.

"Where is he going?" Pan asked.

"Away, I suggest that everyone gets home and gets a good nights rest." Vegeta said.

Everyone nodded then flew away to their homes.

Rikku gave them all a sensu bean then hugged her children.

"I'm so proud of you all."

"Thanks mom." Gogeta said.

Sapphire saw her father sitting in the backyard so she walked towards him.

"Daddy, will we ever see Uncle Goku again?"

"Maybe, but I'm not sure."

"I'm gonna miss him."

Vegeta looked down at her then picked her up sitting her in his lap.

"So am I."

He kissed the top of her head then sighed as he walked into the house.

He walked to her room then laid her down kissing her forehead.

"Sleep well Sapphire."

"Night daddy."

He smiled at her before leaving.

Sapphire sat up in her bed then looked out the window.

"I hope I get to see you again Uncle Goku."

She laid back in her bed then fell asleep unknown of the suspicious character climbing through her window.

He smiled running his fingers through her hair then kissed her forehead.

"I love you Sapphire and I know you will grow up to be a wonderful girl."

Goku put a locket around her neck with the saiyan symbol on it.

He smiled as he opened it when it had a picture of him and Vegeta in it.

He jumped through her window then climbed atop Shenrons head.

Sapphire smiled in her sleep knowing the future would go the right way.


	14. Chapter 14

_**My Saiyan Family **_

_**Chapter 14 **_

* * *

Time flew by fast for the Z Warriors.

Pan and Sapphire were the only ones alive that haven't died from natural causes yet.

Except Pan was very close to dying because of her old age since she is 110 years old.

Sapphire was in her 40's still looking like she is in her 20's.

She smiled as her grandson basically dragged her to the Martial Arts Tournament.

"Come on Grandma! We'll be late!"

"I'm coming Vegeta, calm down."

Vegeta Jr, Sapphire's only grandson was a spitting image of her father.

Every time she saw him she smiled imagining her own father.

Since Vegeta's father left him and his mother Sapphire moved in to help out.

When they got to the sign-up sheet she signed him in then kissed his head before heading towards the audience.

She took a seat then watched the spokesman introduce all the fighters.

"Well if it isn't little old Sapphire."

She turned around then smiled hugging Pan.

"Hey Pan, how have you been?"

"Fine, taking care of Goku."

"Is he competing today?"

"Yeah, is Vegeta?"

"Yep, I wonder which one of them will win."

"Who knows there exactly like their great-great-great grandfathers."

"Isn't that the truth."

"Mrs. Pan, who is that?" Puck asked.

"This is my friend Sapphire, Vegeta Jr. is her grandson."

"That kid is the new kid in my class, is he strong."

"Unbelieveably." Sapphire said.

"Now introducing the next two fighters! This first little guy is the great-great-great grandson of the amazing Son Goku! Goku Jr!"

Goku Jr. came out wearing an outfit similar to Goku's when he was turned into a kid.

"Now our next fighter! Vegeta Jr! He is the great-great-great grandson of Vegeta Ouji who helped Son Goku!"

Vegeta came out with a smirk very similar of his grandfathers.

"Hey Goku, have you been training?"

"Yep and I'm positive I will win this time."

"That will be a miracle if you do."

Goku smirked as the bell rang signaling that the tournament has started.

Everyone watched in amazment as the boys fought each other with incredible speed and strength.

"Come on Vegeta!"

"You can do it Goku!"

They both stopped fighting then smirked at each other.

"Your pretty good but I bet you can't do this."

Vegeta turned into a super saiyan.

"At least I'm not the only one who can turn blonde."

Goku did the same thing ripping the bandana off of his head.

"Its actually called super saiyan."

"Oh, well lets do this."

Vegeta nodded racing towards Goku.

They both fought in a similar way very familiar to that of the original Goku and Vegeta.

Sapphire was cheering so much that she had to get a drink.

"I'll be back Pan, save my spot."

"Gotcha."

She walked out of the audience then walked to the food stand getting herself a drink.

When she turned around she saw someone that looked very familiar to Goku.

She raced towards him then tapped his shoulder.

He turned around making her gasp.

"U-Uncle Goku?"

He smiled.

"Good thing you still remember me Sapphire."

"How are you still alive?"

"I have the dragon balls in my body so I get to live forever."

"That means you won't be able to see us when we all die."

"I know but I'm glad I get to see you now."

She smiled then hugged him.

"I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too, better go watch Vegeta's match or he will be disappointed."

She pulled away from him then wiped her tears.

"I know, if you ever see my dad or mom tell them I love them."

He nodded then kissed her forehead before disappearing.

She smiled then walked back to the audience watching the match.

She knew that life couldn't be any more better then this.

She loved her family, the adventures, and the excitement.

This was her Saiyan Family.


End file.
